Forgotten Destiny
by hatericeviolence
Summary: Andrina is determined to be the first female Paladin but when the temple rejects her Arthas is her only hope.  Under Arthas' guidance, she plays a vital role in the Lich King's destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Destiny

hatericeviolence

Warcraft

World of Warcraft

**fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I fail to own anything relating to the Warcraft franchise. The following is purely a work of fiction.**

_Scroll 1._

In the deep woods of Silverpine Forest was the thriving village of Pyrewood. Miles away from Lordaeron, the inhabitants prepared day and night for the upcoming festival for the annual freedom celebration. The men were out hunting or fishing. Some went out in search of spiders to harvest their silk. Others were picking out the vegetables in the small gardens or heading out the larger farm down the road. While many of the wives and young women were busy preparing game or fixing up the spectacular clothes for the festival. There were few expectations to the work layouts, however.

Andrina Long was one of those exceptions. Born to Benjamin Long, she was nothing special. Her family had constant struggles to stay within a community when she was younger and was forced to move from Quel'Thalas and her family was torn apart. Her and her father moved to the tiny town of Pyrewood where no one questioned anyone.

She sat at the top of the hill near the keep with a young hunter named Damien. He laid back and stared up at the sky as the lite night breeze swept his brown hair out from his face. "Long day today. You didn't do too bad."

Andrina slapped his knee. "Yeah, I did better than you. As always!" She glared over to him as he sat up onto his elbows.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You and I both know what a terrible hunter you are compared to me!"

"It's because I'm meant to be a warrior! Hunting isn't in my destiny. Protecting is." His eyes studied her as she held her hair down from the breeze so it wouldn't blow. It was something she always did. In the eight teen years that he had known her, she never wore her hair up even though it would be so much easier for her when hunting. "It's almost time to eat. Should we head back?"

Andrina looked down to the village. People were closing up their windows and doors already. The smoke from the chimneys was beginning to dull in color and become lighter in denseness. Could it have been that late? "We could, I guess," her voice dropped below a whisper, "Damien, can I tell you something?"

Damien sat up quickly and moved in towards her, letting their foreheads meet. "What is it?" he asked staring right into her bright green eyes.

"I'm-" she paused. The words that were about to escape her mouth could result in ridicule or respect and with Damien, there was no telling. "I'm going to Lordaeron tomorrow."

Damien raised an eyebrow and moved his head back to examine her face. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm going to get training to become a Paladin-"

"A Paladin? No woman has ever been a Paladin. You won't receive any training. You're not even Priestess material," he bluntly said without a single thought. The only thing registering in his head was that Andrina, his oldest friend, was leaving.

Andrina stood up quickly and threw her bow onto her shoulder. "Thanks for your support. Good night."

He shot up quickly and grabbed onto her. "Andrina, you and I both know that it can't be done-"

"You want to be a warrior and I want to be a Paladin. There is no difference other than that I am going to do what I want. I will be a Paladin whether you believe it or not."

"Of course I believe in you. I just think you should think about this more. You can't just waltz up to the Cathedral of Light and tell them to train you. You have to convince them."

"I've been thinking about it. I will convince them." She moved her hand onto his shoulder. "Come with me. Have them train you as a warrior. We are no hunters. It isn't our destiny," she gazed into his eyes, hoping to convince him but fearing that she would never be able to.

Damien moved his head towards the sky and exhaled roughly. She was there dangling his dream in front of him. She was the encouragement he always needed to do it and now she was encouraging him. "I can't, Andrina. I have my family to support. You know my father isn't doing well after that Naga attack. I have to work twice as hard to put food on the table every day."

"I understand."

He locked eyes with her. "I'm sorry, Andrina. I would. You know I would if I didn't have responsibilities. If I were to go to Loraedan with anyone, it would be you. You know that."

"Promise me something."

"Promise you what?"

"One day," she said, "you will be become a warrior."

He smiled. "Oh, you know it. Now, however," he moved his hand down to the middle of her back and helped her down the incline. "It's time to get food and go to sleep. Tomorrow, I'll see you off."

The night was restless for Andrina. She was ready to leave even though she was leaving her father behind. In the recent years since moving out of Quel'Thalas, her father had begun to loose his sanity. She loved him dearly but she blamed him for many things. The list, in her head, would never shorten. At least, that's what she said to herself because she was determined that the handicap he forced upon her would prevent her Paladin training. Plus, because of him and his actions, she would never know her mother. The only thing she knew about her mother was that she was a great ranger. She didn't even know her name or what she looked like.

She walked out onto the small overhanging outside of her window as the wolves cried out in the distance. She stared at the moon and smiled. Tomorrow would be the day that everything would change. Tomorrow her destiny would begin. After, of course, the long trek to Loraedan. _It will be worth it_, she told herself. _It will be worth it to leave everything and everyone behind. I won't have to worry about anyone. Damien will be fine on his own. My father will be fine...if he's not, Damien will do what he can to help._

Before the rooster could scream out that the dawn had rose, Damien came out of his home and walked over to Andrina's. She jumped down from the overhang before he could even pass the fence surrounding the house. "Ready, are we?"

"I have been all my life," she said swinging her pack onto her back. "Thank you for seeing me off."

"I can't let my best friend leave without saying goodbye! That would be a crime!" He grinned and looped his arm around hers and began to walk up the exit of the village. The walk took minutes and yet was silent. The feeling that something was changing was tearing and trying to break apart what little containment there was to prevent any breakdown. "I'll miss you," Damien said, brushing hair out of her face as they stood at the road off the path from Pyrewood.

She grasped onto his hand quickly before he could brush her hair behind her ear. "I know, I'll be back. When I come back, I'll be a great Paladin. Just wait and see."

He smiled and looked down at the ground. "I want to go with you, badly."

"One day."

He nodded and looked up as the sun rose high enough for the town to be waking. "I guess you should get going. Don't forget about us here when you're a big Paladin."

"Never!" She smiled at him and exhaled as calmly as she could. "I'll see you soon, Warrior. Until then, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Paladin. Get going." Quickly, he stole a hug before retreating back to the village. The night had been restless and unforgiving to him. He was plagued with the thought of her leaving. He wanted her to succeed but selfishly, he didn't. He wanted her to stay until he was able to go with her. He wanted to protect her. The idea of her becoming a Paladin was unheard of. Damien was certain that she was going to be sent home. If that were to happen, she wouldn't return. She would be too upset and then he would have to go find her. Damien turned around before reaching Pyrewood Village and stared out to the road. He bit his lip and started to walk back up to the road.

"Damien! Come play with Nexie!" his little sister beamed.

Damien shook his head quickly and tired to get the idea of following her out of his mind. There was too much for him to take care of. He couldn't just leave. "I'm coming, Little J," he said turning his direction back to the village. _Good luck, Andrina_, he thought.

_Author's Note: I recently started playing WoW again. I quit about a year ago and came back to just waste some time. I loved WotLK content and it is the only content I know well. I started at WotLK and ended there (lol). With the new additions to Stormwind and Undercity, I came to realize how much I missed of the original areas but I enjoy being able to see and explore the ruins in depth. So, the idea that I came across is this. Set sometime during the Arthas: Rise of the Lich King book. _ _I hope you enjoy. Review if you want. It would be loved greatly. _

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten Destiny

Warcraft

World of Warcraft

fan fiction

Hatericeviolence

**DISCLAIMER: I fail to own anything relating heavily to Warcraft or World of Warcraft. Blizzard owns both and I do not claim to own them or any of the characters!**

* * *

><p><em>Scroll 2.<em>

Lordaeron was a place that Andrina could not even dream of. The vast areas surrounding the kingdom were breathtaking and yet, did not do justice to the beauty hiding behind the kingdom walls. The gardens that engulfed the courtyard possibly held every time of flower and bush. Andrina fretted as she walked around the statue in the center. She could easily spend days in this courtyard. She rushed herself as the nightly bell tolled. It was getting late. She would need to find a place to stay soon but she insisted on finding the Cathedral of Light first. It was, after all, the only reason she trekked so far.

She wondered around the streets of the kingdom of Lordaeron. The streets were busy even at this hour. It wasn't late but it wasn't an hour that most people would be out in Pyrewood. Normally, at this hour, Pyrewood would be preparing for dinner. Here, however, they were still busy and working in the stalls in the trade district. Andrina stepped around the vendors, nicely refusing to buy their goods.

Andrina looked up at the roofs of the buildings and searched for only a moment. The tallest building was there in the middle of the kingdom. The Light shined from the tip of the top spiral to the sky. She made haste to the Cathedral but with the crowds of people still out, it took longer than she had wished. Her dreams were here finally within her reach. She couldn't let a crowd of people keep her from them. Outside of the Cathedral was a small group of Paladins and Priests. She smiled and as calmly as she could, walked up.

A Paladin turned to her dressed in full regal garb. "Good day, My Lady," he said as he bowed, "is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, yes!" Andrina raised her head with the most confidence that she could muster up. "I wish to become a Paladin of the Light so I've come to you."

Laughter broke out from the regal group. The Paladin from before chuckled as he said, "My Lady, Paladins are chosen by the light. If you were meant to be a Paladin, one of my priests would have foreseen such a thing. Now, have any of you seen such a vision?"

"No, Sir Luther, I know of no such vision," the priest with the pale blue garb and glowing shoulders said, "We can always train another Priestess. There's always room for a healer."

Andrina shook her head quickly. "I wish to become a Paladin. It is my destiny. Please, train me."

Luther put his hand out to silence her and shook her head. "It can not be done."

"Sir Luther! Wonderful night, isn't it?" the voice bellowed from behind the group.

Andrina turned and bowed instantly. "Prince Arthas."

Arthas smiled and lightly shook his head. "No need to kneel, My Lady." He held out his hand and helped her stand. "I haven't seen your face before. Are you visiting our kingdom?"

"Yes, Prince Arthas. I've come to," she turned and glanced at the Paladins, "receive Paladin training."

His smile grew. "Wonderful! When does your training begin?" Arthas moved his attention to the group. "Well?"

Luther lowered his head. "My Lord, we can not train her-"

"Can not? Why? There is always room to work for the Light. Luther, you know this." Arthas' tone raised.

"I'm afraid that we are busy with our current members. The Light has ensured that soon there will be a large shift in the battle of good and evil. We must be prepared-"

"Then take her on. It will not harm the Light to add another to prepare for this battle."

"My Lord-"

"Do you dare refuse my orders?"

"No, My Lord, never-"

"Enough," Arthas said with venom sapping the breath of the word. "I will train her. Obviously, the Knights are far too busy to help one in need."

Andrina stared at the cobblestone as Arthas strolled off. She waited a moment before following him out of the Light district and into the streets following up to the castle. "Prince Arthas, you do not need to do this."

"I will do as the Light tells me. Clearly, the Light believes in you or you would not have made it here." He waited a moment for her to reach his side and smiled down at her. "Do you have a place to stay, My Lady?"

"No, Prince Arthas, I've only been in the city a short time. I plan to find an inn."

"I invite you to the castle," he said, stalling her at the river crossing. "You are now my pupil. It is my job to take care of you."

Andrina looked intently at the water. Surely, being asked into the castle was a big deal to those that fought for such a place but for her, it was not something to be considered. "No, it is alright, Prince Arthas-"

"Arthas, please. No need for formalities. Which brings me to this, what is your name?"

"Andrina."

"Well, Andrina, I invite you to the chambers. Do not refuse. It will be much easier than trying to find a room in the inn. The festival is rapidly approaching and many citizens are coming in for it. Come, let me show you a room."

Andrina nodded and finally accepted. "Thank you, Prince Arthas."

He laughed lightly and placed his hand on her shoulder. "One day, you will call me just Arthas. Now, come, let's head out the castle."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and favorites and messages and all that wonderful loots :) I'm enjoying the buffs you all are giving me! Okay, enough geeking, thanks to everyone that is reading! This is rather short this time around, I know but I will make it up soon! <em>

_xoxo_

_hrv_


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten Destiny

Warcraft

World of Warcraft

hatericeviolence

fanfiction

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warcraft, World of Warcraft, Blizzard, or anything involving them. This is fiction and fiction alone.

_Scroll 3. The Festivities_

Arthas waited inside of the hallway of the castle for Andrina to come up to him. She was star stuck by her new surroundings but it didn't bother Arthas. It was rather amusing to see the reactions that his people had upon seeing the castle. "This shall be your room. In the morning, a servant shall come and gather your clothes to wash." He opened the door and let her walk in. She stood in one place and let her eyes drift to the bright blues and golds that littered the room. "The first day of the festival is tomorrow. I wish for you to accompany me. Training will start shortly after."

Andrina stopped and turned around. "You surely have someone else-"

"My Lady, I wish of you to accompany me tomorrow. Do not deny me. It's just a festival."

Her head dropped. Surely there was more to accompanying the prince than he was willing to admit. Or…could she be assuming wrongly of the prince? "Yes, Prince Arthas."

Arthas noticed her low tone and started to say something but he couldn't figure out why. "I'll leave you. Sleep well, My Lady." He bowed and closed the door behind him.

Andrina stood there for a moment before breaking out of her foggy mind and taking the time to look around her surroundings. The room was more simple than she would have imagined for anything in the castle. The ceiling was high with a wheel of candles and diamond shards hanging down. A large bed, engulfed in curtains, took over most of the room. On both sides of the bed were small tables that were graced with several books. Taking up the far corner of the room, was a wardrobe. She approached it and placed her hands on the small wooden handles and let the doors open. Her eyes gazed at the plentiful wardrobe surely fit for a queen. She let her fingers rummage and took hold of a silken gown and quickly changed int it.

The hours passed slowly as Andrina laid in the bed. Sleep was avoiding her even in the plush bed. She rolled out of her bed and made her way to the back door that lead her to a wrapped balcony area. "Did I wake you, My Lady?" The voice rattled her and quickly turned her sights to the prince.

"No, I didn't even know you were out here."

He nodded and leaned against the railing. "It's a beautiful night."

"Yes, it is." Andrina crossed her arms as if to hide her body. "Why aren't you asleep?"

He chuckled. "I could ask you the same thing." He smiled and looked at her. "I couldn't fall asleep. Too much going on for me to be able to think of it."

She nodded and turned her eyes away to look out and over the capital. "I couldn't sleep either. I'm not used to…such a luxurious bed. Mine is rather small compared to this bed."

Arthas straighter up and walked closer to her. "Andrina, why on a night as hot as this do you keep your hair down? Surely, you must be hot."

Andrina moved her hands to hold down her hair. "I prefer it this way."

He eyed her for a moment and examined her body language. "You're lying. What secret are you trying to keep?" Arthas took hold of her right hand and let it drift away. "My Lady, you should have nothing to be ashamed of." She let her left hand fall on its own. Arthas waited for a moment before placing his fingers in her hair and drawing it back. Andrina put her hand against his chest and he stopped. "Yes, My Lady?"

"Stop," her voice strained. She stepped back and stared at him. Her _condition_ had been kept secret for so long and to have him figure it out within only a few hours was overwhelming. "Prince Arthas, I assure you I fight only for the Alliance-"

"I know, My Lady. I do not question your allegiance. I only question why you feel you must hide Do you think the people you've known will cast you out?"

"I do not wish to be questioned."

"My Lady, whether you be human, gnome, dwarf, or elf, you are a beautiful being. Never be ashamed of who you are." He stepped closer and shuffled her hair behind her long elven ears. The were not as long as any elf's he had ever seen but instead were only slightly longer than his own. It was obvious that she could not be human. Her skin glowed golden and her shimmering eyes could easily entrance anyone. She was missing the long drawn out eyebrows so on sight, no one would guess she was an elf. The only true sign of her race was what she tried to hide. The only elves that Arthas had ever seen were the high elves but he had rarely seen much of them. Andrina stepped away to reenter her room, leaving Arthas alone. The morning light began to show through the trees. Arthas looked out again over his region of reign before walking back to his quarters.

Andrina woke hours later to a small box on the side table. She rolled over and pushed the curtains aside to grab hold of the box. She lightly lifted the top and stared down at the gold necklace with a shield that was etched with a lion and the letter "L" in blue. She held the golden chain in her palm before putting it back into the box and getting out of the bed. Andrina made her way to the wardrobe and stared at the long flowing deep blue dress with matching shoes. She looked at it for a moment. The cultural shocks of having such luxury at her finger tips was not exactly what she could get used to so easily.

The knock on the door woke her from her stare. She slipped on the dress quickly and walked to open the door. Standing past the threshold was Prince Arthas dressed as elegant as always. "Good Morning, Prince Arthas."

He smiled as he looked at her in the dress. "I believe you're missing something. It should be on your night stand."

"I saw it. I think you should give it to Lady Jaina. She is much more deserving of The Necklace of Lordean."

"That may be so," he said entering the room and retrieving the box, "but I believe I sent it to you."

Andrina allowed him to take the necklace and place it onto her. There was little she could do when the prince asked of things. What harm could happen from wearing a necklace? "Yes, My Prince."

Arthas shook his head. No matter what he said or did her tone was still low and upsetting. "As I mentioned, I wish for you to join me at the festival. The opening ceremony will be soon. Maybe you should pull your hair up."

She nodded slowly and pushed her hair back into a sloppy ponytail. "Is it vital that I join you?"

"No, but I believe that you will enjoy it. Training will begin tomorrow. Why not enjoy today?" Arthas said, bowing out. Andrina followed him quickly and Arthas turned to her and smiled. He stood still for a moment to allow her to catch up. "It won't take long. Stay as long as you like. Just enjoy yourself." They walked around the castle and into the throne room where his father was waiting. "Good morning, father."

"Good morning, my son. And, My Lady."

Andrina bowed. "Good morning, Your Highness."

"I suppose you are the new addition to our ranks. I've heard much about this arrangement. Welcome to the kingdom." Andrina nodded as the king stood. "Please excuse me but festivities must begin." As his father walked out, Arthas followed. Set up on the stairs leading tot he castle was a large stand overlooking the citizens of Lordean. His father stood up before his people and stared down at them. "Greetings, fellow citizens of Lordean. It is time once again to celebrate our kingdom and our success. Without you, our kingdom would fall. Let us celebrate!" The crowd roared as the king stood down and began to make his rounds with the people of influence.

Arthas made his way with his father before parting to meet with Lady Jaina at the bottom of the stairs. Andrina lingered for a moment before breaking away and wondering off. The streets were thick with people who were all lining up to celebrate. The music was loud and growing louder by the moment. Even over the music, singing, and excitement she could hear a laugh she knew so well. She fought her way around the crowds. In her sights, she saw the long red robe that was graced with long blond hair. She stood there waiting for her suspicion to be proven. "Kael!" she screamed.

The figure turned and looked in her direction before politely making his way towards her. he stood in front of her and smiled. "Lady Andrina, what brings you here?" He placed his hand on her cheek and moved it up to her ear. "It's about time. Take pride in being an elf. You are the most beautiful the elf that has ever been alive."

Andrina shook her head and smiled. "I'm here to become a paladin. The prince insists that I keep my hair up."

Kael nodded and dropped his head. The history of between himself and the prince was well known. "Is he staking his claim? He always picks the prettiest with the brightest futures."

She shook her head. "There is no claim."

"Yes, of course. Come, let us celebrate."


	4. Chapter 4

Forgotten Destiny

Warcraft

World of Warcraft

hatericeviolence

fanfiction

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warcraft, World of Warcraft, Blizzard, or any characters or recognizable places. The following is a work of fiction and does not claim to fall into lore.**

_Chapter 4. Mauled._

The reports were spreading of an unknown race of creatures infecting the lands of the Eastern Kingdoms. Forces were beginning to come in a set up their command posts in the regions that surrounded Lordearon in great numbers. Though, the amount of men protecting the posts were few in their numbers, the mission was still the most important thing. The mission that only the highest ranks knew about.

Andrina stood on the hill with Damien watching the men. The camp sitting outside of Pyrewood Village was something that had popped up over night. The camp wasn't impressive by far. It was composed of a small wooden fence that inclosed the tall red tents. "What's going on?"

Damien shook his head and kneeled down. "I don't know. Something but…I don't know. Do you think Mayor Crowley would know?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. We can ask but we can't until we're done for the day." She jumped down from the hill holding tightly onto her bow. "I will take the clearing. Since we're so far away from the village, might as well make use of it. Should be plenty of herbs that we can use out there."

"Sounds good. Last I spoke with the priest, he said he was running low on supplies."

She nodded and looked up at him. "I'll get the herbs, you get the kills. I'll get plenty to last awhile." Damien nodded and ran off of the hill and into the brush. Andrina walked away from the line of trees and towards the pasture. It was rare to ever leave the area closest to Pyrewood because there was never a use since everything seemed so close. Plus, there was Ambermill not too far away. Normally, there would be no reason to go outside of the normal boundary. Within the set boundaries, everything could be acquired. Andrina walked quickly into the clearing, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever it was that set up on the other side of the clearing. After several yards, she gave up trying to see what the camp was and moved on to find the herbs.

The clearing was bountiful with peaceblooms, briar thorns, mageroyals, silverleaves, gloomsblood, and the ever rare purple lotus, so rare that she had only seen it books. There was also other plants but Andrina didn't recognize them. It's always better to pick what you know than to risk your life on what you don't. At least, that was what she was always told. She walked around the pasture while grabbing hold of the herbs she knew and throwing them into her bags.

The wind picked up as the rain started to drizzle down. She moved and took off her hunting bag to try and shield her head from the rain. The rain didn't upset her but the fog, that was beginning to drift in, did. She kept her eyes low to watch as she treaded in the clearing. When her eyes fell upon the purple petals, she stopped and kneeled down. The colors in the books could not do justice to the true colors of the lotus. Andrina dropped her bag, let her hands drift over the silky wet petals, drew her fingers around and outlined them.

It took several seconds for her to register that the grass in front of her was matting down. She didn't have to let her eyes move very far to see the claws burying into the dirt. She swallowed and took her hand slowly off of the flower. The events that followed, she didn't quite remember. The bear roared as it realized that she was hovering over the purple lotus. Controlled by fear, Andrina pushed off from the ground in an attempt to escape. The angered bear moved in and quickly shoved her down to the ground. She moved and covered her head the best she could. As she screamed, the bear ripped its claws into her back and shredded her clothes.

Damien ran into the direction of the pasture. He reached the clearing just in time to see a group of arrows soar through the bear. "Andrina!" He ran faster with his bow drawn, unsure of where the arrows came from. Damien came up to her and quickly moved to pick her up as a flash of light took him off guard. He looked up and prepared to grab onto his bow. The figure sat down in front of him and examined her wounds.

"I apologize for our late response. I will have the priestess look at her and heal her wounds. I can not promise they will be fully healed," the red and gold clad figure said, looking up at him with bright eyes.

Damien grinded his teeth. Not being there in time was one thing but having some high elf come to take her was another but her life was on the line. "Please, get her help."

He nodded. "I will get her back and looked at." He cradled Andrina into his arms and stood up. "The camp is just ahead. Just ask for me, Prince Kael'Thas. I'll see to it that you can see her." Damien nodded but it was too late, Kael had already blinked away. The Prince shuffled his feet until he reached the tallest tent in the camp. "Priestess Densi, please look at this girl. She was mauled."

Priestess Densi walked into the tent and approached. "I will do what I can. By the looks of it, she's lucky."

"Very. She lost consciousness. The attack was brutal."

She nodded and placed her hands over Andrina and began to pray. "May the Light heal you."

Kael'Thas left the tent and walked to his commander. "Commander Lyn, a human male may come to see his friend. Let him pass. I told him to ask for me."

"Yes, my Prince. I will alert the men." Commander Lyn bowed before walking towards the men and alerting them that Damien may pass.

The following days Andrina was not awake. Damien could not make the time to visit since now he was having to make sure to feed both families and both of their daily jobs. On the eighth day, Andrina regained consciousness. Kael was sitting on the floor when she awoke and was relived. "How are you feeling?"

Andrina tried to sit up but Kael made haste to push her back down. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kael. Do not be alarmed. You were brought here after the attack to be healed by the Priestess. Here," he moved his hands and conjured a mana biscuit out of thin air, "you should eat."

She moved and looked at his hands then back at his face. _Kael…why do I know that name?_ she questioned herself. "Am I still in Silverpine?"

He nodded as she finally took a bite of the biscuit. "Yes, several miles from your village, however. I will return you once the Priestess allows it. My Lady, what is your name?"

"Andrina. Are you here from Quel'Thas?"

"My Lady Andrina, yes, I am. We were sent to protect after hearing threats to the survival of the Eastern Kingdoms. I take it your village is not aware of your status. Your friend looked as though he had never seen an elf."

She stared at him and slowly moved her hand over ear. "I'm not an elf-"

Kael eyed her deeply for a moment and read her expressionless face. Elf halfbreeds were always rare. With Andrina not admitting readily to being an elf just meant she wasn't around her elven parent. It wasn't uncommon. Even he knew that Quel'Thas was not completely for mixed races. Some still believed in their old ways. "Take pride in who you are. Whether troll, elf, human, dwarf, or goblin, you're beautiful. And quite frankly, these ears make you even more so."

Andrina was caught in his trance. Something about Kael made it impossible to resist him. "I don't remember Quel'Thas. I was young when we left."

"That is too bad." He smiled and Andrina put down the biscuit.

"I'm ready to go home."

Kael nodded and stood up. "Let Priestess Densi look at you. If she says you're alright to leave, I'll return you as soon as possible."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I know I haven't been updating so much and I'm sorry. Things have been rather hectic and I haven't been able to have time to slow down. I started this right after the last chapter but clearly it has taken me awhile to update. I may **_possibly_** be changing the rating of this story soon to embark on new territory within the plot. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and making as a favorite. Last I looked, I have **over 40** subscribers for this story and I must say, this is doing far better than I expected. Please take the time to review though! I'd like your feedback whether positive or negative. I will do my best to update before the end of the month, however, I will be updating 2 other stories and releasing a new one so I can not promise a quick update for chapter 5 but it will be a good one that I take a lot of time into! A lot will happen!

Again, thank you and please take the time to leave me feedback. :)

_xoxo_

_hrv_


	5. Chapter 5

Forgotten Destiny

Warcraft

World of Warcraft

hatericeviolence

fanfiction

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warcraft, World of Warcraft, Blizzard, or any characters or recognizable places. The following is a work of fiction and does not claim to fall into lore.**

_Chapter 5. Divine Intervention._

Andrina sat down at the long banquet table after a long bout of dancing with the Prince of Quel'Thas. She felt like she was on another planet with the wide diversity sitting across from her. Dwarves, humans, gnomes, and now elves? Had she stayed in Pyrewood she would have never seen this. There were no dwarves or gnomes in Pyrewood and the elves weren't even in the village either. Being in Lorderan was odd for her and she wasn't sure if she was ever going to get used to the difference.

"Lady Andrina," her attention snapped back as Kael called out her name, "you look displaced."

"My apologies. I'm not used to this."

"I believe that you'll come to like it here. Granted, of course, that this has nothing on our festivals in Quel'Thas. Humans can't seem to," he tilted his head as he magically filled his glass and produced a cookie, "get it right, I suppose."

"Why are you even here, Kael? I didn't think you liked coming here unless something's happened-"

He cut her off quickly. "Nothing has happened. Every so often I come for a meeting with the King but only when my father can not make it."

She nodded and gleefully passed the bread bowl as it was passed among everyone at the table. "So you're acting as King?"

"I suppose only without the real power. I'm just here for updates and to give them."

Andrina slid closer to him and leaned in towards him. "Have any updates?"

He looked at her playfully and moved the fallen hairs on her cheeks so they were tucked up behind her ears. "Other than we're bored, no. Just farmers coming in and out with their cattle and a worg here and there. Nothing exciting has happened."

"Prince Kael'Thas, the King needs to urgently speak with you," a courier said popping up behind them with two warriors standing with him.

Andrina and Kael both sat there and looked at them. It was an odd sight to see a courier being escorted. Everyone noticed it and the crowd became silent. Kael looked at Andrina and stood up, taking her hand. "Take us to him."

"Sir-"

"Take us to him, I will not ask again," Kael said sternly, eyeing down the courier. The courier swallowed and quickly led them to the palace. Inside the main hall was more guards and even more warriors. Something was serious. Andrina knew it even though she had never seen a military presence like this before. Something just seemed wrong and it worried her.

"Prince Kael'Thas, glad that you were found," the king said quickly ushering the doors to be closed after them. "Lady Andrina, I suppose you are in the company of Kael for I am certain that I did not summon you."

"Yes, she's in my company. What is going on?" Kael let go of her hand as he approached the king.

Arthas stood next to his father and looked over to Andrina. "Lady Andrina, what is said here isn't to leave this room." She nodded as she stepped forward towards the throne. "Prince Kael'Thas, I'm afraid that we've received news that a new plague has arisen and it looks rather grim."

"Plague? Where?"

The king stepped forward and stood directly in front of Kael. "I'm afraid it's been stopped near Silvermoon and the outlining areas. We have sent forces out but they have been stopped because," he turned and looked towards his son, "it seems that the lush land between our kingdoms has been infected with corpses. Our men tried to fight them but all failed."

Kael stepped back, in disbelief for a moment. "I will go back to Quel'Thas and deploy my men. We will take care of the threat."

"It won't work the way you think. The Blood Knights have been deployed already-"

Kael quickly snapped at Arthas, "And?"

"This plague is turning the elves into mortals," Arthas said with a hint of satisfaction to his tone. "It turns humans into corpses, women into sirens, and dwarves and gnomes into ghouls. Elves don't get that. They're being turned directly into dust."

"Where are you getting this information?"

"A survivor made it through the Bulwark. We're sending out all our of people that we can spare to guard all areas but we don't know how this is spreading. We don't even know how it started."

Kael turned around and walked towards the hall doors before turning. "How many mages and priests do you have here?"

"A few dozen, at least."

"Good, send them to me. If we have enough than we might be able to cloak the city. How is Dalaran? We need to send assistance to them."

"Dalaran has been taken care of. The mages have lifted it and shielded it. They've given us permission to send our people there to protect them. We can not let our citizens be harmed and you should send some of your own people there," the king said sitting back down at his throne. "I will send our available units to you, Prince Kael'Thas. I intrust that you will see to this plan and I hope that it works."

Kael stared at Arthas and then Andrina, who stood oddly in the center of the room. "Prince Arthas, get her trained quickly and outfit her. Give her a bow. Her aim is excelling and I will need a ranger to protect the mages and priests while we try to cloak the city."

Arthas ground his teeth together as Kael walked out. He couldn't be too mad. He knew that they would need all healers on deck but at the same time he felt terrible for having to send her out without any training and just pray that she lives


	6. Chapter 6

Forgotten Destiny

Warcraft

World of Warcraft

fan fiction

hatericeviolence

**DISCLAIMER: I fail to own anything relating heavily to Warcraft or World of Warcraft. Blizzard owns both and I do not claim to own them or any of the characters!**

_Scroll 6._

"Come," Arthas said as the room emptied, "I'll take you to the blacksmith, get you fitted." Andrina walked behind him and out of the palace. SHe looked around as she walked and saw the guards begin to heavily surround the area. The courtyard where the celebration was being held had emptied and it was as if the town had all left.

"Can you tell me what's going on? Where is everyone?"

He stopped and looked over towards the courtyard. "We're sending everyone away. Families have been told to prepare themselves."

"Did you have to tell them?" she sighed, "they were just enjoying a celebration and now they do not know if they will live to see dawn."

"They will live to see dawn because we will insure it. They trust us, Lady Andrina, and that trust will go far."

She nodded as he walked away. "Right," she whispered turning her attention away from the courtyard and towards Arthas, quickly catching up to him. Andrina followed him until he stopped outside of the wooden building that had a cage sitting next to the door. "I thought we were going to the blacksmith."

"I am going to the blacksmith. You, however, are going to the scouts. Prince of Quel'Thas said you were good with a bow. I suggest you find one and equip yourself," he said sternly avoiding any eye contact with her.

She looked away from him and exhaled. She understood why he wanted her to this instead of what she came for but she still thought that she should be of more use. "Say I do, will you start my training today? I may be of more use if I am capable of more than just this."

Arthas shook his head. He knew that there would be an argument between them and he was beginning to dread his choice to help her. "What armor are you used to, my lady?"

"Cloth and leather."

"And you believe that you are capable of hauling a bout in plate armor?"

"I do not know but I want the-"

"You do not know or you can not?" She made a fist with her hand and started to walk past him into the trainer but he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back. "Answer me."

Andrina looked at him, her eyes growing with anger. "I don't know if I can. I'm not that used to heavy loads but that doesn't mean I can't try."

"We can not afford to haul around armor for you."

"Nor can we afford this discussion."

He eyed her, smirked, then walked into the ranger station. "My friend, I will be needing a bow and a large amount of arrows."

The little dwarf nodded and pulled out a bow from underneath the counter. "Would this be good? I believe the mage just enchanted some arrows, as well, I can fetch them."

"Andrina," Arthas said, motioning her to him, "will this bow do?"

Andrina stepped forward, giving in to the fate that she would always just be a hunter. She picked up the bow and examined it carefully. The dwarf placed a quiver of arrows onto the counter and motioned her to use them. She picked one up, turned, aimed carefully, and released the arrow. "It's made with glomsblood, isn't it?"

The dwarf pushed up his glasses and eyed her, smiling. "Why yes. How could you tell?"

"Because it's rather weak. It will snap if it's used too much."

"Well, I do have another that a friend brought me today," he grinned as he jumped off his stool and walked towards the back stairs, rushing down to the basement and rushing back up. "How about this, my lady? It's constructed with liferoot and swiftthistle along with something else but I'm not sure what."

She eyed it for a moment. It was a simple bow, single strung, a nice rut for her hand to sit as she aimed, and the curve was delicately placed to allow her to aim from any position or angle. Andrina picked it up, strung an arrow on it, and aimed carefully. When she released, she smiled. "It's beautiful. Do you have anything similar?"

"Similar? My dear lady, this-this is perfect. I knew it would be. A hunter finding their bow is like a mage finding their wand. There will only be one that adapts to you perfectly and this is it, my lady."

"Laul, will you allow her to keep it?" Arthas asked, watching Andrina admire the bow as she placed it on the counter.

"Why of course! Prince of Quel'Thas will be proud that this bow has made its way back to a member of its own origin."

She turned and looked at the dwarf. "Kael brought this?"

"Why yes, Prince Kael'Thas brought it this morning. He said it was the recurve of Quel'Thas and that he thought it would do us proud. He said that these," Laul jumped back onto his stool and put his chubby fingers on the red banded inset markers, "are made of something that are in the Eversong Woods. He said they are very valuable and that they increase the spell power of whatever the wielder commands."

She shook her head and smiled. Not only would Kael'Thas show up but he would be the one to bring some type of enchanted something. Andrina found it ironic that he would show up with a bow right when she would need it. "He brought this for you to use or to wield?"

"To reproduce, my lady. He believed that we might be able to use a silk and mageroyal infusion rather than this elven herb substance that they used."

"It's a thistle. It's corse and heavy but still flows like water upon touch. It's a beautiful piece."

"Then it fits its owner," Laul smiled as he pulled out a quiver. "Here. I can see you know how to use them so I won't bother giving you an explanation of how to. Prince Arthas, will you be needing anything else today?"

"No, I believe this is well fitting. Thank you for your time and services, Laul."

"Anytime, your highness. Light bless you and your journeys."

Arthas smiled as he walked out, picking up the bow and quiver. Andrina nodded and thanked the dwarf before following him. As Arthas walked up the stone steps, he passed Andrina the bow and quiver full of arrows. "We will get you mail to wear. It isn't plate but it will help you learn to handle plate. Have you ever worn mail?"

"No but I'm willing to try."

"Of course, you are. I wouldn't expect anything less." When they reached the blacksmith, he turned to her with a blank expression. "We will get you outfitted then we will see what we can do about your training. I can see that you clearly do not need any training when it comes to archery." Andrina grinned and nodded before walking up to the forge's blacksmith. "I would have thought that you would be far more busy."

"I am too busy, Prince Arthas. How can I help?" The older man asked, pulling out a piece of steel from the pit and beginning to bang it into the shape of a sword.

"I need her outfitted in mail along with a mace."

The blacksmith eyed Andrina with worry and frustration in his eyes. "She wields a bow, Prince Arthas, she has no use of a mace."

"She has use of a mace. Can you do this?"

"Two handed?" Arthas nodded. "Yes, of course. When do you need it by?"

"Within the hour."

"Within the hour?" the blacksmith's voice raised. "My prince, I have to outfit an entire army and prepare weapons for the common wealth. I can-"

"You can do it, my friend," Arthas said patting him on the back.

He rolled his eyes and threw the sword back into the pit. "Fine, I'll see to it but I won't have time to make sure it will fit perfectly."

"That's fine. Thank you, my friend." Arthas walked away as quickly as he could from the forge with Andrina in tow. He walked with her to the small park that sat behind the chapel. "Andrina, are you sure that you wish to join in the Light's embrace? The Light can not be contained or controlled by anyone who isn't willing to devote themselves."

Andrina took down the ribbon in her hair and set it aside with the bow and quiver on the bench. "Yes, I am sure, my Prince. I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

"I'm afraid I must make this rather rushed. If you can't understand this quickly then we will have to move on, do you understand?" She nodded as she stepped up to him. "Give me your hands." Arthas put out his hands in front of her and she lightly placed hers onto. He closed his eyes and imagined what he wanted. The light soared through his body and seeped out of his fingertips, into her skin, and absorbed itself into her body. "Do you feel the light in you?"

Andrina opened her eyes and looked at Arthas, her eyes seared the brightness of the sun causing Arthas to smile. She understood it better than any paladin he have ever heard of. "Yes," she stepped away from him and moved her hands slowly over her arms.

"Congratulations, Andrina. I believe you've passed the crash course. Can you summon the Light at your own will?" She shrugged as she looked at her hands. The uncertainly was goring inside her. She didn't know how to use it. She just felt it. "Try it. Try to wield the Light in your favor."

She turned around and looked at him. "I don't think I can, Arthas," she said as she placed her hand gently on his. The feeling was overwhelming as the Light leeched out and embraced Arthas. She stepped away from him, her fingers still glowing, and took it all in. Moments ago she wasn't able to understand this but now, it was different. She felt different-more complete.

"Well done, Andrina. You have made me proud. Come, we must get your gear and move forward. The troops will be advancing soon.


End file.
